Beacon
Overview The main antagonistic faction faced by the PC's during The Lighthouse Mission. Their existence was discovered by the wider world during the first attack on Triway Facility where it was discovered that they had taken all children out of the facility to be raised in the beacon initiative, This in addition to the many war crimes noted by surviving personnel and the 3 high level "coma one" psykers that had been left in containment at the facility peaked the attention of the Ranger's and resulted in the formation of The Lighthouse Mission. It was long suspected that Beacon was made up of scientists corrupted by interactions with psykers within Lobetful and continued study into the cause of The Incident. Beacon used a range of clones to gather intel and resources from inhabited locations west of the scrap wall. They, or at the very least the psykers they imprisoned were discovered to be the source of some of the Rad Storms which plagued the mountain region near New Yuvon. History Pre Incident The Beacon Elite were once simply high schoolers from the Beacon School for Gifted Children which, unlike how it sounds, was actually directed toward non-psionic intellectual pursuits. The only registered psychic among them was Jack London who died during the Incident at home from a stroke caused by the sensation of pain flowing from those around them. He'd stayed home because of a migraine that may have been a premonition of what was to come. Two classes from Beacon High School were on a school trip to the Lobetful Research Institute in the heart of Lobetful and were checking out the basement level laboratories when the Incident happened. They survived as they were locked downstairs while the 3 adults tried to help and paid for it with their lives or their sanity becoming powerful psykers. The youths (between 16-17 years of age) eventually cleared out the tower of the few Zeds that had turned and moved the handful of psykers who had spawned from those only partially exposed into the basement laboratories and mag-locked the doors. They then tried to figure out where to go from here but the streets were crawling with zeds. Post Incident To begin with, the Beacon Elite were just a bunch of scared kids but they eventually organised to study and combat what they believed to be a disease. They thought they were alone but eventually started receiving signals from military bases and other strange locations, Some of these messages were deeply threatening whilst some played back corrupted data. Recognising the dangers and fearing for their own safety, they stopped listening for a decade. The children grew up studying not only the Zed Synth plague but psykers and the cause of the incident. It appears at some stage they reopened communication and either encountered incoming signals from the Triway Research Facility or learned of its existence from files within the Lobetful Research Institute . For unknown reasons it appears they then decided to isolate the facility sending their own threatening messages masquerading as Rangers or New Yuvon to convince the survivors to remain apart from the rebuilding of civilisation. Their primary goal was to analyse current data to determine some way to reverse the changes to their world -- ideally curing the Zed-Synth nanite plague. They found that the nanites seem to resist reprogramming and that every time they make some progress it just evolves into a new strain. Damage to the brain was also incurable. They executed all Zed-Synth test subjects that develop into new strains and were not, as far as you are aware, responsible for releasing any of them. The Cruelty Begins After around 30 years from the time of the Incident, Beacon tried to expand from their laboratories at Lobetful Research Facility in order to take Beacon High School (which was important to them). They failed the first time and lost a few of their own when they were attacked by a group of tunnel rats desperate for their gear. Coming across one of these tunnel rats, bleeding on the floor, they came up with a new idea on how to safely explore the area ... and to obtain revenge for their lost members. They took one of the survivors of those who tried to ambush them, chained him up and brainwashed him over several weeks using top-of-the-line psychological research and understanding. Once he was desperate to please them and thoroughly indoctrinated with the idea that he can get immortality through them (thus no longer needing to fear death), they scan his mind. They used clones of the original Southampton to collect more and more Zed specimens and as they watch them die they become more and more callous toward clones. They have great success in fielding these clones and managed to kidnap a Karnaak soldier that was investigating the outskirts of Lobetful in search of good technology necessary for their people. The Karnaak soldier is thought missing in action. She is taken back for brainwashing and now firmly believes that Beacon can find the cure they've been waiting for. Mostly she's just broken and follows orders after the Jenny original was forced to watch herself die by psyker attack as evidence of what happens to those who disobey. Around 2200 it is suspected that they began construction on a tunnel linking The Lobethal Research Institute and The Triway Research Facility, the reason they elected to begin construction on this tunnel is unknown, as is the mental condition of any surviving Beacon Elite. What we know is that a decade or so after beacon emerged from the tunnel and began its invasion of Triway Facility. Recordings of a conversation between one of the elites and the psyker know as Dr. Varus, suspected to be one of the adults who accompanied the children during their pre-incident field trip, suggest that the psykers at this point where exerting some level of control over their former wards and where able to "request" relocation to the Triway facility. Beacon also maintained a number of experimental studies into psykers and were obsessed with their own history, taking over Beacon School for the Elite (see Blackwood's Maintenance Logs) and maintaining several memorial walls containing the last messages sent to them by their loved ones. The Code White Event And First Attack on Triway The Code White Event which broke containment on the Triway Psykers was preformed in an attempt to distract beacon operatives from Zed-Synths experiments on the twins proposed by Varus and a number of the beacon Elite. It was thought that if a big enough discovery could be made through a code white event then attention would shift away from other experiments this did not work as expected and the Psykers breach resulted in the deaths of many people Beacon and Triway alike. Beacon survivors retreated to the Tunnel entrance and where evacuated back to Lobethal before the arrival of the group that would become the members of the Lighthouse Mission. The Fall of Beacon With the Lighthouse mission successful in retaking the children kidnapped from Triway and pushing deeper into Lobethal Becon Elite members elected to return to Triway to release the Psykers they had left behind. their plan was successful but with the aid of a device developed by the PC's both the Triway Psykers and the Beacon Elite Members where able to be neutralised. What Became of the Elites? All Becon Elites where accounted for following the events of the second attack on Triway weekend with the vast majority killed in the crossfire or executed for their crimes. Three where left alive and transported to a Ranger black site somewhere inside the exclusion zone. These survivors consisted of, Emerson Fairfield, Kyle Jaxon Adelaide, who where spared because of their efforts towards protecting the Triway facility children; reducing casualties amongst their numbers and protecting them from harm at the hands of other beacon members, and Etta Millington who was however latter discovered to be a latent psyker and executed to ensure the safety of all those located at the black site. Beacon Elite Etta Millington. HR. Known for her painful glare which seems to sap the will of those who defy her. Her role primarily involved negotiating between the Beacon Elite and their need for resources and managing any emotional upsets they might have with each other. She is cold, callous and brutally efficient. She was responsible for putting the Atlantean robot mind -- Shareesh -- into the observation chamber for the three powerful psykers under Triway Peak. Shareesh was left there for three months to determine the effects of long-term exposure on their species. She is ruthless and demands constant control of all parameters in her life. She came up with Happy Beacon Day to coincide with the first day of school as a way of honouring their past memories. She was captured during the final assault by Beacon on Triway Facility and later executed by the rangers. Estelle Pennington. Assistant Director. No known psyker traits reported. It is possible that her managerial position and need to travel between the school, research facility, clone lab and Triway Peak ensured less exposure to the more powerful psykers previously stored in the research facility and then moved to Triway Peak three years ago. Her discoveries were paramount to Beacon survival over the years. She was infected by the director for unknown reasons and slain in the final battle with Beacton at Triway Facility. Her notes were found outside the facility. Benedict Lynch. Director. Reported to understand technology at an unprecedented level suggestive of latent technokinetic abilities. He was Jack London's sweetheart in high school and is the reason why Jack London's mind kept being placed in various clone bodies -- though Benedict Lynch rarely visited him. Beacon Clones Some time between the Incident and the attack on Triway Beacon began to create and release clones for recon,recovery and infiltration missions. These clones where created as most clones on Hope are, by combining a brain scan and a body printed from the subjects DNA. In beacons case however brain scans where edited many for unknown reasons and this lead to the creation of unstable prints which suffered from increase degeneration rates and as such significantly reduced lifespans. Whilst Becon employed a large range of different printed bodies they tend to rely on one of three main brain scans or variations their upon. Jack London Clones Jack is a Motivator with Interpersonal Awareness, Empathic Awareness, First Aid and Stall For Time. His mind can be uploaded into male or female bodies. The initial mind is a 17-year-old student from Beacon High School who loved to DJ at the local nightclub. His tagline was "London's Falling," and he considered himself a bit of a punk rebel but his psionic empathy always prevented him from doing bad things. He loves camomile tea and is the only one here who does. He has an easily triggered conscience and is always working under duress. He will surrender if pressed and will happily assist anyone who seems halfway moral in taking down Beacon -- or simply to protect the lives of those around him. He loves a cup of chamomile tea. Two known Jack London clones include: * Trent Williams * Paul Devonshire Jenny Clones Focused, professional and broken. They were kidnapped from Karnaak where they used to work as a soldier and copies of their minds were cloned into a number of bodies. She just wanted the pain to end but knows that if she dies another Jenny will take her place. They try to comfort each other but know just how horrible the situation really is. They turned on their masters at the first opportunity after the Lighthouse Mission proved themselves willing for mercy and have pledged their ever-lasting support. South-Hampton Clones They have posh voices, like to boast of the peppermint tea and crumpet they will get back home, and are utterly devoted to the idea that they have multiple clones. They believe they have been given immortality and are keen to protect Beacon whom they are sure are the only people capable of protecting the world from psykers. They ape the affectations of the more popular Jack London in his desire to appease those who have control of his complete life and death. They enjoy Earl Grey rather than Chamomile tea, however. Most are dead, though a few are still at large, and a few more are either currently being rehabilitated in Ranger Town or sweltering in the New Yuvon prisons.Category:Organisations Category:History